


Sincere Apologies

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor gives you a foot massage. Mild smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincere Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Tumblr Kink Challenge #3- On the Sofa

You collapsed face down on the couch, your mumbled voice barely carrying past the cushions, “Why did I wear these boots?”

The boots in question where thigh high black leather, with dangerously thin stilettos. The rumbled of Victor’s laughter at your pain made you roll onto your back to glare at him. “It’s not funny. I’m not sure I can even get up to take them off.”

With a puff of air through his lips, he lifted your feet and sat down, taking them into his lap. He gently tugged the zipper down and slipped your boots off, letting them fall to the ground. A sensual sigh escaped your lips as Victor took one foot in hand and began to massage away the kinks and knots from teetering about all day. “Even though I adore how good these make your ass look, I still can’t believe you ran in them.” He commented, concentrating his attention on a particular tough spot that made you groan in relief. Victor, satisfied one of your feet was in relief, moved onto your other.

“What else was I supposed to do? You decided to pick a fight with a man who had more ammo then we did.” He got jabbed with the heel of your foot, “Besides, we were supposed to be having a date night, no working remember?”

“I remember. I’ll have to make it up to you.” Victor replied easily, finding another sweet spot that made you throw your head back against the couch and sigh happily. He worked that, eyes on your face as it basked in pleasure. The little sighs you made gave him a few good ideas as to what other sounds he wanted you to make tonight. Slowly his hands massaged up your ankles and calves. Victor moved stealthy, kissing along each expanse of skin until he made his way to your inner thighs. They opened readily, the skin tight dress being pushed higher up your hips as he settled between them. “Is this how you plan to apologise, Victor?”

“It’s a start.” He promised, leaning in to kiss the sensitive skin. His tongue trailed along the pale stretch marks that marked your thighs like comets, following his way up to your mositening center. Deft hands slipped thumbs through the waistband of your panties to tug them down your legs. “Have I told you how much I love you today?” Victor mused quietly, concentrated on his task, letting his hands stroke up your legs  
.  
You tingled with electricity where your skin met his and softly you responded, “Mmm I think not. Let’s hear it then..”

“You’re strong.” He lifted your leg over his shoulder to kiss the ticklish spot at the back of your knees. Dark eyes flickered up to watch your reaction, “Dangerous.” He kissed the other side and moved onwards. “Beautiful.” Victor breathed the last words before he busied his mouth, gently parting your lower lips to lick up your vulva, seeking that little knot of nerves that would build up your mounting pleasure before crashing over you like a wave.

After you fell back in ecstasy, Victor slided in behind you to spoon against your back. “Not bad for the beginning of a very long apology, now is it?” He asked you, brushing your hair away, to kiss along the nape of your neck.  
“Mmm,” You turned to cup his cheek and draw him into a kiss, “Not bad at all, darling. You still haven’t told me how much you love me.” His lopsided smile only encouraged your teasing, until he silenced you with a ardent and fiery kiss, pulling you into his arms. You felt safe, secure, loved.

“I love you.” Victor said simply once he forced himself to pull away. “Now let me show you exactly how much.”

You grinned at his boast, “I look forward to this..”


End file.
